Anywhere
by TheRealRenee
Summary: Now healed from his injury, he shows her a night she'll never forget... Lita/Edge. Sequel to 'Heal Me' and 'One Love'


Six weeks... Six long weeks it had been. 

Amy was practically bursting with excitement as she waited in the backstage area. She was waiting for him. 

Over the last six weeks, they hadn't seen much of each other with the small exceptions of in passing. It had been that way since he'd revealed to her his true problem, and she had come up with the idea and brought it to him. He'd been reluctant at first - she'd suggested they not see one another at all aside from passing one another in the hotel and arena hallways and such - but somehow, she'd convinced him. 

And now, he was all healed. In fact, he'd just had his first match back after dealing with his groin injury. 

The redhead was nearly trembling with anticipation as her boyfriend's opponent for the night, Chris Jericho, suddenly appeared through the curtain. The blond man gave her a knowing wink and small, almost sly smile, and she knew he was onto the situation so very well. As a matter of fact, Adam had told her Jericho had been the one who'd told him she'd probably misunderstood and thought he'd broken up with her six weeks back when he'd said they should go their separate ways for awhile. 

She held her breath, knowing that since Jericho was the one who scored the victory, the tall blond man would be around in another moment. God, she couldn't wait to see him. Her mind was filled with dozens of ideas of what they could do to and with each other after this long time apart. 

And then... Adam suddenly appeared through the curtain, his tall form entering the gorilla position. Instantly, his green eyes fixed on her, and she nearly lost her breath at the look in those beautiful eyes. She bit her lip, a tiny smile coming to her as he inched closer to her. 

He was glistening with sweat, looking hotter than ever to her as he came to a halt directly before her. In an instant, his strong arms were around her, enveloping her, and she let out a soft gasp as she wrapped her own arms around his neck. His lips were quickly on hers, intense and consuming as he kissed her deeply, his tongue dipping in. 

She responded instantly, her hands coming up to tangle into his long blond hair as she kissed him back, and her head was practically spinning with the passion. He pressed his body flush up against hers, not at all mindful of the fact that they were just backstage at the arena, right by gorilla position. Damn it, she would take him anywhere, but they could get in trouble here. 

"Okay, you two - I know you wanna finally jump each other's bones, but get a room to do it!" 

As Adam pulled back, his arms still securely around her waist, she looked up to see a smirking Chris Jericho still there, watching them. She blushed as she glanced from him, then up into the eyes of the man she loved. Adam seemed to be smirking as he looked over at Jericho, as though telling the shorter man he was just jealous. 

The situation felt strangely surreal - she and Adam had only decided to take a chance at being a couple a mere six weeks and a day earlier. Yet, they hadn't really even started their relationship, given the circumstances as of late. 

She looked back up into his emerald eyes, feeling them on her. And she found herself trembling... trembling in his embrace, at the look she saw in those orbs. 

"He's right," the tall blond man said, his voice husky and laced with want as he lowered his head to hers, his lips at her ear. "We really oughta get a room." 

Amy's lips parted as she absorbed his words. She was practically salivating at the anticipation of being alone in a hotel room with him, at long last. She longed to feel his lips all over her, his flesh pressed to hers, him inside of her... 

"Come on," Adam said softly, "I'm gonna take a quick shower, and then we can get out of here." 

She nodded quickly, her gaze fixed on him. God, but he was gorgeous. 

The blond man grinned brightly, then lowered his face to hers again to nuzzle her. He proceeded to plant another hearty, moist kiss on her lips, then nuzzled her nose and cheek yet again. She found herself breathless, her eyes closing at the sensation. She went weak in the knees. 

"I'll meet you back at your locker room in a jiffy," he said, the grin still present on his handsome face. And then he gave her a quick peck on the lips and hurried off, leaving her directly in front of the door to the divas' locker room. 

The redhead sighed happily as she watched him disappear down the hall, a smile quirking at her lips at the speed with which he departed. 

There was a definite quickness, an urgency, in their steps as they entered the hotel. His arm was around her waist as he hurried her along and up the stairs to their second floor room. 

She managed to keep up with him despite his much longer legs, turning to eye him, and she caught the gleam of desire in his eyes. They were almost there, mere moments away from their hotel room and from engulfing one another with the passion they both felt. She felt as though she could burst. She needed his lips on hers, on her skin and to put her hands all over him. 

His hands were practically shaking as he retrieved the keycard for their room, slipping it through the slot. The green light went off, and Amy could feel her breath quickening, as it wouldn't be long now. 

The moment they were inside, Adam dropped his bag and instantly went to her, sweeping her up into his muscular arms as he dove his head down to hers. His lips consumed hers, his tongue hot and demanding as they kissed almost frantically. 

She was trembling again... Trembling as the blond man lifted her up into his arms, and her own arms went around his surgically-repaired neck, and she kissed him back for all he was worth. She'd been waiting for this, and waiting for far too long. 

The intensity of emotion between them was nearly overwhelming, and she gave herself in to the feeling. Her entire body was on fire as he caressed one large hand down her back, his fingers tangling in her hair until he lowered it to her butt, cupping one cheek. She moaned as he squeezed it, pulling her further into him, letting her feel his excitement. He was already hard inside his blue jeans, and she gasped at the feel of his massive erection poking at her stomach through the rough denim. 

"See what you do to me, baby?" he whispered, his voice thickly laced with lust, his green eyes somewhat glazed over as he gazed into her eyes. "That's all for you, babe - all for you." 

"Oh, God..." she breathed, and he pressed her up against the wall, again letting her feel just how excited he made her. These last six weeks, the entire month and a half he'd been away from her had been sheer torture for him. He'd been about to go absolutely mad, and probably would have had this time away from her been any longer. 

This time, Adam lowered both of his large hands to her ass, squeezing and kneading her buttocks, pulling her lower body against his. He let out a growl as his erection throbbed harder, fuller, enjoying the sensation of it against her soft body. And although he was completely over his groin injury, he really had to get out of his jeans, as it was beginning to feel slightly painful within. 

"Adam... oh, Adam..." the redhead moaned, her eyes closing as his lips went to her neck, sucking and kissing one side of it, moving to the hollow of her throat. She gasped as his tongue lapped at her soft flesh, feeling as though she were about to go mad. He moved his lips to her ear, concentrating all his efforts on the back of it, sucking her lobe into his warm, wonderful mouth. He was driving her absolutely insane - and she loved every second of it. 

She raised her arms again, encircling them around his neck, and again he lifted her up, this time her legs wrapping around his waist. She cried out as she suddenly realized he'd undone his jeans, and she felt his erection through his boxers. She could hardly stand it, as she wanted out of her clothing, and he kissed her again as he carried her over to the bed. Not breaking the kiss, he lowered her onto her back on the bed, and he lingered over her, the kiss deeper still as he continued to impale her mouth with his tongue. She moaned and lowered her hands between them to fondle his suddenly freed hard-on. 

"Oh, God..." This time it was his turn to moan as he felt her soft hands on his most sensitive part, and she caressed him ever so lovingly, gently, as though afraid of hurting him. It warmed his heart, and he knew she was worried about him not being completely over his injury. "It's okay, sweetheart," he whispered, his face hovering just over hers. 

She reached up to tangle her hands into his long blond hair and pulled him down to her again, kissing him with such fervor, he began to feel dizzy. 

His hands were on her breasts, caressing them through the thin fabric of her T-shirt, her nipples hardening instantly through it and her bra. And then, as he began tugging on the garment, she raised her arms, allowing him to slip it off of her. Her bra was soon to follow, and he lowered his head to take the nipple of her right breast completely in his mouth, and she arched into him, crying out at the sensation. God, he was good with his mouth. She felt a scream coming, but bit her lip to hold it back. What she really wanted, more than anything else, was to feel him inside of her. 

Amy reached down between them, desperate in her attempt to shove the jeans down his hips. She wanted him out of them in the worst way, moaning with effort, and he raised up enough to help her. Once they were just above his knees, the blond Canadian sat back and removed the offending clothing in a flash, tossing them to the floor. She was yanking at his T-shirt as he went for his boxers, and then he was naked. 

Immediately after, Adam nearly growled as he attacked her own jeans, undoing them almost roughly in his haste to get her out of them. When they were completely off, he reached a hand into her panties, his fingers warm as they sought her clitoris. Damn, she was wet. She let out a moan as he rubbed her, his erection throbbing against her thigh. Quickly, he rid her of the undergarment, noting the want in her hazel eyes as she gazed up at him with an almost pained expression on her lovely face. 

After tossing away her delicate panties, the blond man turned back to his beautiful girlfriend... The beauty who, over the last six weeks, he'd been unable to make love to. Well, he was definitely going to make up for lost time. And so, slowly, languidly, he allowed his gaze to drink in her lovely nude splendor, his eyes full of longing as he looked her slowly up and down. Then, he lowered his head to one of her shapely legs, pressing a tender kiss to it. He felt her shudder with pleasure as he allowed his lips and tongue to trail up the limb, slowly, tantalizingly, until he reached her delicate, moist center. 

"Ohhh..." She let out a drawn moan as he kissed her in her most delicate area, his warm tongue dipping into her silken tunnel. He felt her body shudder even more as he continued working on her. Pretty soon, she was reaching down, grabbing locks of his long golden hair as she arched her body against him, her hips rocking with his rhythms. 

"Oh, my God... Oh, Adam... I need you..." 

He got the message loud and clear and stopped what he was doing, a soft smile on his lips as he let out a small chuckle. Her hazel eyes were reduced to near-slits, and he could plainly tell she'd been close. Yet he knew she didn't want to reach the heights without him. Her eyes were by now practically begging him silently to please her in the most intimate way possible. 

In one swift move, the blond man slid between her legs, his shaft lingering just at her entrance, and he guided his way inside, his gaze remaining on hers as he pushed forward, filling her. She gasped and squeezed her eyes shut for a few seconds as he began with a quick pace, his thrusts instantly hard and fast. Lord knew, she was more than ready for the entirety of him. 

She wrapped her legs around his waist, drawing him even closer, refusing to let go for even a second. He lowered his head down to hers, a soft smile again on his face as he gazed down into her ecstasy-filled face before he claimed her lips once again. He didn't slow down at all as the kiss went on and on, one of her hands coming up to tangle in his hair, her other arm wrapping around his waist, pulling him down - as though trying to draw him even deeper inside of her. And after a few more moments, her body seemed to stiffen beneath him, and she was moaning and crying out his name alternately, her hips arched into his, her lower body grinding into his as she came. Quickly, he grabbed hold of her hips, arching her body up so that they were off the mattress, and in seconds, he felt her clench up around his length again. This time, she let out a short scream as she climaxed a second time. 

They were both sweat-slicked by the time he started feeling as though he too were ready to come, and he quickly withdrew from her body, only to guide her off the bed. In a haste, he turned her around, and she was nearly breathless as she bent over, bracing herself as he entered her from behind, his thrusts just as hard and fast as before. She gasped as he slammed into her, the penetration even deeper in this position, and she fought to keep herself upright as she reached out to brace herself, her hands gripping tightly at the sheet, pulling it clean off the mattress. Her cries increased in volume as she came yet again, his name leaving her lips in a drawn-out moan. He continued rocking into her, a growl leaving him as he felt his own orgasm drawing near. God, this was far better than he ever could have imagined. But it was that much better because she loved him... and he loved her. 

He moaned loudly, his teeth clenching with effort as he finally gave up, and he let go, emptying himself into her. It took all his strength not to collapse onto her also exhausted body as the final spasms passed, knocking the breath from him. 

"Oh... my... God..." He allowed his spent body to fall back onto the bed, and he drew her against him, in his arms, both their breathing still fast and heavy. They were both drenched with sweat, and he held tightly to her, seeking her lips and smiling as they kissed. 

"I second that," Amy said breathlessly when the kiss broke. She gazed into his green eyes, a smile on her face. "Oh, God..." 

"Well, that was certainly worth waiting for," Adam laughed, and he pressed a kiss to her sweaty brow, smoothing some strands of her long red hair away. "I love you," he breathed, his eyes intense as they met hers. 

"I love you, too," she replied softly, and she reached up with her forefinger to trace the outline of his lips. "And oh, God, was that well worth waiting for." She giggled girlishly before placing another tender kiss on his lips.   


End   
  
  
  


Back 


End file.
